En el instituto
by Sinsajito
Summary: Los chicos van a volver al instituto, pero este también sera su ultimo año, ¿que decidirán hacer con sus vidas?, ¿Terminaran juntos? Pero antes! que va a pasar con ellos en su ultimo año de instituto, comienzan a tener sentimientos ocultos unos por otros, terminaran juntos o separados, pero su principal problema es el que tendrán que esforzarse por sacar buenas notas y con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

La alarma de mi Ipod sonó colocando la canción _**turn this club around**_, me levante de mi cama bailando y cantando la canción, escojo una camiseta blanca una chompa gris claro y mis jeans gastados, vivo en Forks y por lo general siempre llueve, así que siempre voy abrigada para no enfermarme. Me doy una ducha caliente y me cambio, bajo las gradas para comer y después coger el autobús al instituto.

-Hola, Kat- saluda mi hermanita desde la mesa

-Hola patito- digo sentándome junto a ella-¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?

-Si, estoy muy emocionada-

-Que bueno patito-

Me dispongo a comer y sin darme cuenta me he demorado mas de lo que debía, ¡Genial, el bus me dejo y el instituto queda lejos!

Salgo corriendo cogiendo mis cosas y dispuesta a correr a un buen ritmo para llegar al instituto. Me detengo cuando el semáforo se pone en rojo, imposible llegar a tiempo en el instituto y más aun si esta el suelto cubierto por una hermosa capa de nieve.

-¿Kat?- dice una voz conocida desde un auto bajando la ventana

-Hola Peeta- digo saludándole con la mano

-¿Qué haces hay?- pregunta Mad- venga sube, te vas a enfermar

-Gracias- digo subiéndome al auto

-¡Delly!- grito abrazándola

-Hola Kat!- dice después de separarnos- ¿te dejo el bus?- pregunto en tono divertido

-¿Tanto se nota? - dije

Veo por el retrovisor a Peeta y a Mad riéndose, Mad es mi mejor amiga junto a Delly, Peeta también es mi amigo pero Gale es mi mejor amigo, Mad y Peeta son primos y viven a unas cuantas cuadras separadas, Delly es la mejor amiga de Peeta desde que tengo memoria, decía que era su hermanito menor ya que los dos comparten esos hermosos ojos azules y tiene el pelo rubio.

Peeta viene con unos Converse negros un jean de color azul y una chompa del mismo color que sus zapatos, su pelo despeinado y su ropa sin duda hace que resalten a sus bellos ojos azules.

Madge viene con una chompa naranja opaco, una bufanda, sus jeans malgastados y sus converse.

Delly viene con una hermosa chompa blanca, una bufanda de color negro, sus jeans del mismo color que su bufanda, unas botas blancas y su pelo suelto que cae en cascada por su espalda igual que el mío.

Me quedo viendo por el retrovisor a Peeta, no se desde cuando pero me quede obsesionada con sus ojos azules, su pelo despeinado, su rostro, sus labios,… su todo.

Peeta me descubre viéndolo y aparto la mirada rápidamente bajando la mirada para que no noten el color rojo de mis mejillas, subo la mirada y veo que esta sonriendo.

-Kat, ¿Qué clase te toca en la primera hora?- me pregunta Delly

Saco el papelito de mi bolsillo y lo desarrugó lo más que puedo y veo la materia.

-Lengua y literatura, ¿Y tú?

-La misma!- dice Delly dando saltitos- a Peeta y a Mad les toca la misma materia!

-Que bueno!- digo sonriendo

Llegamos al instituto. Peeta nos abre las puertas a Delly y a mí. Madge me coge de la mano y me jala en donde esta Gale junto a Marvel y Cato hablando y Finnick, Annie, Glimmer y Clove riendo.

-Hola chicos- dice Mad

-Hola!- nos saludan todos

-Que alegría verlas!- dice Annie abrazándonos

-Peeta, mi amigo- dice Finn alzando su mano para llamarle la atención

Volteo a verlo, esta con su brazo pasando por el hombro de Delly riendo y cantando a todo volumen The Lazy song, me doy cuenta de que están compartiendo los audífonos para escuchar la música de Delly. Peeta se separa de Delly dirigiéndose a Finn, ellos dos son mejores amigos, a Gale lo consideran como su segundo mejor amigo.

-Hola Kat- susurra Gale cerca de mi oído

-Hola Gale- digo alzando la vista

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien- dice pasándome un papelito-¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta?

_**Flash Back**_

_**El timbre suena y me apresuro en abrir la puerta.**_

_**Cuando la abro encuentro a Gale con una cara de perrito mojado.**_

_**-Gale, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en tono amable**_

_**-Es Madge- dice **_

_**-¿Esta bien?, ¿Le paso algo?- me apresuro a preguntarle**_

_**-No te preocupes por ella, está bien- me asegura**_

_**-¿Y entonces que pasa?**_

_**-Ella me gusta- dice con un hilo de voz**_

_**-¿Y por que no se lo dices?**_

_**-Porque ella esta saliendo con Blight**_

_**-Gale, estoy segura que ella no ama a Blight, además por la forma en que te mira se que esta enamorada de ti desde hace varios años atrás-**_

_**-¿Enserio lo crees?**_

_**-Claro que si, es más, estoy completamente segura**_

_**-Gracias Kat-dice Gale**_

_**Nos abrazamos un rato y después antes de irse me pregunta:**_

_**-Kat, ¿me podrías ayudar con Mad?- dice con una sonrisa triste**_

_**-Vale te voy a ayudar-**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Y bien?- vuelve a insistir Gale-

-Ya te dije que si

-De acuerdo, solo era para estar seguro de que no ibas a cambiar de idea-

-Claro que no, somos mejores amigos y siempre nos vamos a apoyar mutuamente

-Exacto- dice Gale con una sonrisa

Veo a Delly y a Peeta que seguían cantando y bailando con la música de Delly, Peeta se resbala y cae al suelo, Delly cambia su cara a preocupación y luego se ríe y le saca la lengua.

Me acerco a Peeta y le extiendo la mano, el la coge y la jala asiendo que caiga encima de el, por suerte el suelo estaba con una capa de nieve y la caída no fue dura.

Peeta estira su brazo y coloca un mechón de mi pelo que caía en mi cara por detrás de mi oído. Yo solo sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa- dice al cabo de un rato

-Gracias- digo- tu estas guapo

-¿Con que te parezco guapo?

-Si, estas muy guapo

-Gracias- dice

Me levanto y luego ayudo a Peeta a levantarse, Mad me sacude la nieve que se quedo en mi ropa, me rio al ver que el pelo de Peeta que se esponjo y esta mas alborotado de lo normal. Delly lo nota, le toma una foto sin que se de cuenta y luegocoge nieve y le coloca en pelo de Peeta mojando y volviendo a caer su pelo en ondas por su frente.

-Kat, déjame ver tu papel- pide Annie después de un rato

Le pasó el papelito y lo coloca en una mesa, pide el papelito de los demás y comienza a revisar si alguno de nosotros coincidimos en las clases. Annie saca un lápiz y comienza a colocar nombres, al cabo de un rato nos devuelve el papelito y comienzo a revisarlo, por suerte siempre coincido con alguien: la primera hora que es lengua coincidimos todos, Mate me toca junto con Annie, arte que me toca con _Peeta_ y Delly, después se encuentra el receso, mas tarde me toca idiomas junto a Mad y Finn, deportes junto a Clove y Gale, música junto a _Peeta_, Cato y Glimm, otra ves toca recesó y volvemos a clases: Sociales con Marvel y por ultimo clase de actuación con todos otra vez.

Me apuro para coger la clase para poder escoger mi asiento: Cato se sienta junto a Marvel, Clove y Glimm, Annie y Finnick, Delly y Peeta, Mad y yo y Gale se sentó junto a un chico parecido a el que no se su nombre.

-Kat, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Me pregunta Mad al cabo de un rato

-Bien, un poco cansada cuidando a Prim

-Kat deberías descansar- me sugiere Mad

-No, estoy bien- le aseguro

-¿Quieres que vayamos por una pizza con los chicos al final del día?-

-Mad, no tengo quien me regrese a casa-

-No seas tonta, se lo pido a Peeta y el lo hará con gusto- insiste

-No… el vive lejos de donde yo vivo… no quiero causarle problemas- balbuceo

-Claro que no lo harás, su familia se fue de viaje y se va a quedar en casa de su tío que es tu vecino-

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Kat, yo nunca miento- dice Mad- ¿acaso no has visto o conocido a tu vecino de toda la vida?

-Lo he visto, pero siempre esta borracho-

-Si, es el, se llama Haymich- dice Mad

-Bueno, solo si estas segura de que no voy a causar problemas o molestar a alguien acepto-

-Entonces, al finalizar las clases salimos a la pizzería-

-Trato-

-Kat, ¿A ti te gusta mi primo?- pregunta en susurro

No sabia la respuesta, bueno si, me a gustado desde que he tenido 16 años, ya han pasado dos años desde entonces pero siempre me va a gustar, lo quiero mucho aunque no se si el piensa lo mismo que yo.

-No…-digo con voz inocente

-Dime la verdad, por favor- dice Mad colocando cara de perrito mojado

-Bueno… tal vez un poco- digo

-Lo sabia!- estalla Mad haciendo que algunos estudiantes nos regresen a ver

-Mad, baja la voz no quiero que se entere- digo en voz baja

-De acuerdo, pero en algún momento tendrás que decir lo que sientes por el-

-Está bien, pero no ahora-

Saco mis libros de mi mochila y dispuesta a prestar atención a la clase, cuando el profesor llega, azota la puerta causando susto a toda la clase.

Se dispone a dar la case y trato de prestar atención a clases pero después me distraigo viendo a Annie jugando con Finn, se que ninguno de los dos lo admitirá pero ambos están enamorados.

Me acuerdo de el papelito que me dio Gale al comienzo del día, lo saco de mi bolsillo y lo desarugo para poder leerlo.

_Gracias Catnip, no se que haría sin ti..._

_Gale._

Sonrió al leerlo, me alegra que tenga un mejor con el que siempre pueda contar y que el siempre pueda contar conmigo.

* * *

Hola Soy Sinsajito!

Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo asi que espero que les guste, me gustaria que me envien sus opiniones al respecto de la historia, Amo los juegos del hambre, hay varios personajes en esta historia todos van a tener su POV, actualizo cada tres dias el nuevo capitulo, bueno espero que les gusto y que me envien suis opiniones y que me ayuden en algunas partes para continuar la historia.

Por cierto aquí las canciónes que coloque al comienzo:

watch?v=kvum8Yb94sw-Turn this club around

watch?v=fLexgOxsZu0 -The lazy song

Att. Sinsajito =3


	2. Chapter 2

Delly POV

Tomo asiento junto a Peeta para la clase de Lenguaje, me la paso tomando notas, después de un rato dirijo mi mirada hacia Peeta que esta dibujando el nombre de Katniss por toda la hoja de su cuaderno, esta decorado con varios colores por el nombre, fuera de el dibujo varios arboles y algunas flores alrededor, en el punto de i lo coloca en forma de sol, al final de cada letra coloca extensiones de plantas y flores, y en un filo coloca su firma y unas palabras que no logro descifrar.

-Peeta, no es momento para hacer dibujos- le digo susurrando

-Esta bien, ya voy- dice cerrando su cuaderno

-Pues apúrate escribiendo que ya te atrasaste

-Lo se, pero de seguro mi mejor amiga me va a prestar su cuaderno para igualarme

-Tienes suerte de tenerme Mellark

-Lo se- dice con su sonrisa de siempre

Después de toda la clase de Lenguaje me a listo para ir a clase de educación física, me despido de Peeta, pero antes de irme me escabullo por sus cosas, saco el cuaderno en el que estaba dibujando, después de ver algunos dibujos mas de Peeta encuentro el que dice el nombre de Katniss, lo arranco del cuaderno, vuelvo a colocar su cuaderno en su mochila y después de me dirijo a donde esta Katniss, la saludo con la mano y con mucho cuidado coloco el papelito en uno de sus cuadernos.

Después de mi plan secreto salgo corriendo a la cancha de educación física, por suerte dicen que el profesor se demorara por que su auto se daño, típico, al profesor de educación física jamás se le ha visto correr.

Me dirijo a una de las bancas que se encuentran a los lados de las canchas, por lo general el publico se sienta hay para ver algún partido del colegio.

Me coloco mis audífonos para poder oír la música de mi Ipod, comienzo a tatarear la canción wistle de Flo rida, automáticamente comienzo a mover mis pies al ritmo de la música junto a mi cabeza haciendo alborotar todo mi pelo.

Bajo la mirada viendo como mis pies se siguen al ritmo de la música, siento que alguien se sentó a mi lado, vuelvo la mirada para ver quien es. Me encuentro sentada junto a Gloss que esta con una sonrisa y no aparta la mirada de mí.

Gloss es un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules más oscuros que los de Peeta y su sonrisa perfecta. Gloss es un chico de mucho dinero, siempre coquetea con todas las chicas del grado. No es el mejor estudiante pero tampoco es malo. Por lo general siempre se mete en problemas sea dentro o fuera del instituto.

-Hola lindura- me saluda Gloss con su perfecta sonrisa

-Hola Gloss- digo en tono amable

-¿Sabias que el comité del colegio esta planeando una fiesta de bienvenida?- me comenta

-¿Enserio?, no sabia y… ¿Para que una fiesta?- pregunto

-La fiesta fue hecha para que te encontraras con tus amigos, para que conozcas a nueva gente y como es la primera semana y no hay demasiados deberes, seguro que todos irán-

-Suena bien, ¿Y como hay que ir vestidos?

-Haber,… es la ropa que tu quieras pero lo importante es que debes llevar un antifaz, es una regla para ir a la fiesta

-¿Y cuando es la fiesta?-

-El viernes- dice- ¿Vas a ir?

-Si, me gustaría ir-

-¿Quisieras que vaya a recogerte?

Comienzo a meditar la pregunta, Peeta se va a mudar durante algún tiempo y va a estar lejos de mi casa, todavía no tengo licencia para conducir, Madge dijo que iba a ir con su novio y los demás chicos también viven lejos de mi casa. Pero por otra parte creo que estaba saliendo con Cashmere.

Cashmere es una chica rubia, tiene una sonrisa perfecta, es linda, es la capitana del equipo de porrista desde años atrás, es de mucho dinero igual que Gloss, ella es envidiosa, engreída, celosa, mala y sobre todo cruel si te metes con ella. Tiene un grupo de _amigas y amigos _todos ellos también son de mucho dinero y son populares en el colegio, los chicos son altos y guapos, las chicas delgadas, hermosa ropa y con mucho maquillaje. Ellos pueden tenerlo todo pero jamás he visto que alguno de ellos aprecie lo que tienen.

-¿A tu novia no le importara?

-¿Te refieres Cashmere?

Yo solo asiento.

-No te preocupe, termine con ella esta mañana-

-¿Pero por que?

-No era mi tipo- se limita a decir- entonces, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Si, gracias-

-De nada lindura

Me besa en la mejilla y luego se aleja de mí para ir con los demás chicos, me quedo sentada hasta que Finnick se acerca a mí.

-Hola Delly- dice colocándose en frente mío

-Hola Finn-

-¿Qué hacías?- me pregunta

-Hablando con Gloss-

-¿Te conto de la fiesta?

-Si, ¿Vas a ir?-

-Si, voy a invitar a Annie- me dice Finn embozando una sonrisa

-Awww, me alegro que por fin le vayas a decir que la amas-

-Ella no me gusta- dice un nervioso

-Si, claro como no- digo con voz sarcástica- ¿Por que no lo aceptas?

-Porque temo salir herido-

-Oh! Por favor, tú y Annie son el uno para el otro-

-Si, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Vas a ir con Gloss al baile?- me pregunta

-Pues si, no tenia a nadie para que me lleve al baile y el se ofreció-

-Entonces ten cuidado con Gloss, porque el es un chico malo y tu una chica buena y a el gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las demás

-Primero: no te preocupes que Gloss jamás llegara a enamorarme y Segundo: Creo que todas las personas se merecen una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, si te pasa algo, cuenta conmigo

-Gracias Finn

Cuando el profesor por fin llega nos hace jugar básquet, era buena en el juego ya que cuando era pequeña Peeta me obligaba a jugar con el y con Finnick.

La clase pasa lentamente, junto con las miradas de Gloss y Cashmere que me colocaban nerviosa. ¿Y si solo era plan para hacerme quedar en ridículo? ¿Y si Finn tenia razón?

* * *

Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, bueno como avise actualizo cada tres dias asi me da tiempo para poder pensar en algunas ideas.

**nancy:** Gracias!, bueno yo también espero que la historia vaya mejorando avanzando, si te gustaría dar algunas ideas para el próximo capitulo te lo agardeceria un montón pero bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

**Aoko45:**Hola!, bueno primero agradezco mucho tu revew ya que fue el primero de todos, me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado la historia.

Bueno eso es todo, no se si le vaya a gustar este capitulo para ser honesta tenia este pero con mas ideas sobre algunas cosas pero se me borro, pronto la historia va avanzar colocando otros POV de los demas personajes.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Att. Sinsajito =3


	3. Chapter 3

Gale POV

Las clases pasaban lentamente, me desesperaba por hablar con Madge, tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella, además el colegio esta planeando una fiesta y seria un momento perfecto para aprovecharlo.

Me dirijo a mi locker para coger mis libros de la siguiente materia. Mientras voy caminando por el pasillo veo ese hermoso pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su perfecto cuerpo. Sigo viéndola hasta que me choco con uno de los lockers, en ese momento caigo al suelo, me quede hay pasando mi mano por mi pelo, me sentía como un idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya figado que los lockers estaban hay?.

-Gale!- grita Madge corriendo hacia mi

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta arrodillándose junto a mi lado

-Si, no es nada- le digo tratando de pararme pero cuando lo hago me mareo y vuelvo a caer

Madge coloca sus manos en mi rostro, lo acaricia con suavidad con sus pulgares, cierro los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de sus manos.

-Estas sangrando- me dice colocando mi mano en mi frente

-Estoy bien-

-Gale!, te chocaste con los lockers, cuando trataste de pararte te volviste a caer y estas sangrando!- me dice Madge desesperada- Te voy a llevar a la doctora

-Te vas a atrasar a clases

-Gale, tu eres mas importante para mi-

En ese momento aparece una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, Madge se para y luego me ayuda, sigo mareado, ella lo nota y me ayuda a moverme, estoy feliz estoy con el brazo pasado por el hombro de Madge, hace poco tiempo dijo que era importante para el y ahora me esta llevando al doctor por culpa de los lockers.

Cuando llegamos la doctora me hace acostar en una camilla de hospital para revisarme, me pide que me saque la camiseta, le hago caso y me la saco, veo de reojo a Madge que me queda viendo junto a la doctora, me acuesto en la camilla, la doctora revisa mi respiración para ver si ocurrió algo por el golpe, luego me hace sentarme y comienza a curar la herida de la frente.

Madge se queda sentada en una de las sillas, me queda viendo fijamente, ahora recuerdo por que, estoy en este momento sin camiseta, nuestras miradas se encuentran aunque ella desvía la mirada lo mas rápido que puede y noto un rubor en sus mejillas, vuelvo a sonreir, tal vez si tenga alguna oportunidad contra Bligth.

-Bueno Gale, te encuentras bien solo que por algún tiempo te va a doler la cabeza o te vas a marear, seria mejor que te vuelvas a acostar- dice la doctora

-Gracias- le dijo colocándome la camiseta

-Madge, tu te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, no te preocupes por las clases yo te justifico- le dice la doctora

-Si, gracias- dice Madge

La doctora me guía a otra habitación en donde se encuentran varias camas, Madge me recuesta en una de ellas y se sienta en el filo de ella, acaricia mi cabello con mucha suavidad y dulzura, la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Mad, ¿Sabias que van a ser una fiesta el colegio?- comienzo

-Si… oí algo de eso- dice en tono risueño

-Y… ¿Ya te invitaron?

-No, hubiera ido con Bligth pero se fue de viaje a Europa- me dice bajando la mirada

-Si quieres podemos ir juntos… -

-Me encantaría!- me dice Madge embozando una sonrisa

Madge y yo comenzamos a hablar de otro tema, me divierto mucho con ella, me siento seguro y feliz solo con verla.

Annie POV

La campana sonó, solté un suspiro al saber que era hora del receso, me encamino a la cafetería, cogo mi bandeja y me decido por comer una leche con un pastelito. Veo a Peeta, Katniss y Delly hablando entretenidamente y me acerco a ellos.

-Hola Annie- me dicen los tres

-Hola chicos-

-Annie, ¿Ya sabias de la fiesta del Viernes?- me suelta Delly

En ese momento mis ojos se me abren como platos y suelto un gritito de felicidad, amo ir a fiestas igual que a Delly y a Glimm, a Katniss no le interesa tanto igual que a Clove.

-Hola!- gritan Glimm, Clove, Cato y Marvel sobresaltando a todos

-Hola chicos- les saluda Peeta con gesto de la cabeza

Los chicos toman asiento en nuestra mesita y Delly vuelve a hablar.

-¿Alguien les invito a la fiesta?- pregunta especialmente para las chicas

-Mi hermanito va a ir con Clove- dice Glimm señalando a Cato- Y yo he quedado con Marvel

-A mi todavía no me han invitado- dice Katniss- además no se si vaya ir, no tengo quien me lleve

-Yo lo hago- dice Peeta

-Gracias- le dice Katniss regalándole una tímida sonrisa

-A mi tampoco me han invitado- digo tomando un poco de leche

-Yo voy a ir con Gloss- dice Delly asiendo que me atragante con la leche

No puedo creer que Delly vaya a salir con Gloss, el es un idiota y no me agrada nada la idea que tenga que salir con el sabiendo que Cashmere es celosa, envidiosa, mala y capaz de hacer todo si te metes con ella.

-¿Con Gloss?- pregunta Katniss

Delly solo asiente.

-¿Pero acaso no has conocido exactamente bien a Gloss?- explota Glimm

-Oigan! Todo el mundo se merece por lo menos una oportunidad- dice Delly

-Tiene razón- dice Cato recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Clove

-Gracias- dice Delly- Además, si me hace algo cuento con mis valientes amigos

-Cuenta con eso- dijo Finnick pasando un brazo por mi hombro

Me mordí el labio inferior al verlo. Finnick se veía mas guapo de lo normal, con el pelo alborotado, sus ojos brillosos, tenía una camiseta blanca una sudadera azul y unos jeans desgastados. Para ser honesta siempre me ha gustado, aun no se lo he dicho, temo arruinar nuestra amistad por una tontería.

-¿Ya te han invitado a la fiesta?- me susurra Finnick al oído

-Todavía no- murmuré

-Bueno, tal vez pronto lo hagan- me dice en tono seductor

-Tal vez- repetí

La campana sonó, cogí mis cosas y me despedí de los chicos, la clase que me tocaba era biología por suerte la clase me tocaba con Peeta, de seguro el va a hablar de sus ocurrencias haciendo la clase divertida, eso era lo que mas me agradaba de Peeta, su forma de ver el lado positivo a las cosas y siempre saber que decir.

Llego a la clase, tomo asiento junto a la ventana, sigue nevando, me gusta la capa blanca que cubre el suelo y los arboles, me trae mucha calma para ser honesta. Al cabo de un rato llega Peeta que toma asiento junto a mi.

-¿Peeta, crees que Finn me a invitar al baile?- le pregunto al cabo de un rato

-De seguro que si, esta completamente loco por ti- me dice Peeta

-¿Enserio crees eso?- le pregunto

-Créeme, conociendo a Finnick debe de estar preparando algo especial para ti- dice en tono seguro

Sonrió involuntariamente, Peeta se da cuenta y me queda viendo fijamente.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta Finnick?- me pregunta

-A mi… digo el… no… me gusta- balbuceo

-Annie, a mi no me engañas- dice entrecerrándolos ojos

-Bueno, me comenzó a gustar cuando teníamos 14 años-

-Continua-

-Bueno, creo que fue un viernes, tu y Finn iban con la patineta por todo el colegio- Peeta asiente- Un señor de limpieza les iba siguiendo…

-¿El señor del mostacho?- me interrumpe Peeta

En ese momento suelto una carcajada, recuerdo que el señor era bajito, gordito y su mostacho lo ver cómico y verle corriendo por todo el instituto para atrapar a Peeta y Finnick causaba gracia.

-Si, ese mismo- digo entre risas

-Bueno continúa…- me pide

-Ok, tu saltaste un charco de agua que se había derramado pero Finnick no pudo y callo encima mío, me había fijado en sus ojos y después de ese día solo pensaba y soñaba con el, no quería aceptar que me gustara pero Delly me hizo ver que era cierto-

Peeta solo asintió, me hizo sentir bien hablar con alguien sobre eso, la campana había soando y me fui a despedir de Peeta.

-Tranquila, de seguro ya te invitara- me dice

-Gracias Peeta- digo abrazándolo

-Nos vemos después-

Recojo mi mochila y salgo de la clase, me dirijo a mi locker a recoger los cuadernos para mi siguiente materia, coloco la clave para abrirlo y cuando lo hago encuentro una tarjetita con unos pétalos rojos alrededor. Cojo la tarjetita y la comienzo a leer:

_Hola Annie:_

_Te quería pedir si quisieras ir al baile conmigo, digo una tan linda como tu no puede aparecer sola en el baile y yo como soy un caballero no lo voy a permitir ;)_

_¿Qué dices?..._

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_Coloca si o no en otro papelito y pasalo por mi locker, es el 152, espero que aceptes ir al baile conmigo…_

_Att. Finnick_

* * *

Hola, bueno este es el tercer dia asi que actualizo!

Me alegro full que les guste la historia, que emocion ya tengo tres personas que colocaron favoritos a la historia!

CataD'Mellark: Muchas gracias por tu comentario de la historia, enserio lo aprecio demasiado, gracias por leer mi Fic y tengo en cuenta tu ayuda para algun capitulo

Anna Sosa: Que emoción que te haya gustado la historia, significa mucho para que les guste mi historia, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, creanme que lo aprecio.

Att. Sinsajito


	4. Chapter 4

Cato POV

Después de tanta pelea con mi hermana me decidí por hacerle caso e invitar a Clove, por suerte de mi parte ella acepto con gusto, ella y yo tenemos una conexión especial, con la música, películas e incluso en estilo de ropa.

Clove es diferente a las demás chicas, ella es linda, astuta, fuerte e inteligente. Ella es la mejor amiga de Glimmer aunque todavía no se como, a Glimm ni de chiste le gusta nuestra música, odia las películas de terror o de tipo sangrientas y le gusta arreglarse mucho para salir y a Clove no le causaba mucha gracia que digamos. Estoy seguro que ahora mi hermanita ya estará planeando su vestido con Annie, Madge y Delly, a Clove y a Katniss no les interesa mucho la forma de vestir por lo que dejan a elección de las otras.

Me dirijo mi siguiente clase, tristemente me toca mate, jamás he sido bueno con los números y por suerte tengo a Madge que me ayuda, la verdad me comienzo a preguntar: ¿Dónde se habrá metido ella?, no la he visto todo el día al igual que Gale, me preocupa un poco de que les haya pasado algo.

Después de toda la jornada del instituto, me coloco cerca del parqueadero a esperar hasta que los chicos aparezcan, ya que cada uno tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Al cabo de un rato llega Marvel, abrazado de Glimmer. Ok, ellos comenzaron a salir por el verano, al comienzo pensé que era para divertirse o entretenerse un poco pero luego lo comenzaron a ser mas formales por así decirlo.

-Hola hermanito…- digo Glimm dándome un beso en la mejilla

-¿Vienes a la pizzería?- me pregunta Marvel

-Si, no me mandaron deberes así que… ¡estoy libre!- digo en tono divertido

-Un momento, debes comprar un traje para la fiesta, el que tienes esta con una mancha de salsa de tomate por toda la parte delantera- me dice Glimm

-Eso lo hare después- digo quitándole importancia

-Esta bien- acepto Glimm al final- Pero tu vas a ir con el- le dijo a Marvel

Mi amigo solo asintió.

Al cabo de un rato vimos a Delly con varios chicos alrededor de ella. Supongo que le estarán invitando a salir, bueno ella es simpática, divertida y alocada, pero no es mi tipo.

-Hola chicos- dice Delly caminando hacia nosotros

-Hola!- le saludamos los tres

Comenzamos a hablar de las clases, sin duda va a ser un difícil año, nos comenzamos a reír cuando Marvel comento de que su profesor de idiomas se parecía a una caricatura japonesa, comentaba de que se enojaba y se ponía rojo como un tomate, caminaba de forma divertida y que su voz era como cuando tomas helio.

-Awww- dijo Delly mirando por la puerta de vidrio, me gire para ver lo que le conmovió

Vi que venían Finnick y Annie riendo de quien sabe que, a Finnick se le veía más feliz que nunca y por otra parte Annie estaba con una sonrisa boba, estaba muy juntos. Me giro hasta Delly y me doy cuenta de que comienza a sacar su celular sin apartar la vista de ambos.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto

-Shh… Calla… ¿no ves que estoy tratando de tomarles unas fotos?- me dice Delly con cara de concentración

Después de algunas cuantas fotos que les tomo, la rubia guardo su celular cuando los chicos se encontraban demasiado cerca de nosotros para distinguir lo que estaba haciendo Delly.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos?- pregunto Marvel

-Subirlas a Facebook- dijo Delly

-Oooh, ya quiero verlas hay- dijo Glimm

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Annie

-Hablando, tal vez podríamos ir a alguna pizzería ¿Quisieran ir?- pregunto Delly muy discretamente, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda actuar así después de tomarles varias fotos?

-Yo me apunto- dijo Annie

-Yo igual- dijo Finnick

Comenzamos a sacar el dinero de nuestros bolsillos, por el momento tenemos 4 dólares, tal vez Peeta o Gale tengan dinero. Por suerte ellos vienen justo de llegada, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Madge y Clove.

-¿Gale que te paso?- chilla Annie

-Se choco con los locker- dice Madge, en ese momento solté una carcajada pero me callo cuando veo a Clove

Esta con una camiseta negra, una chompa blanca, unos jeans que le quedan perfectamente, una gorra y su bufanda. Lleva el pelo de un lado, me siento el chico mas afortunado de todos con solo pensar que YO voy a ir al baile con ella.

Saludamos a todos, estamos en un circulo, seguimos hablando del tema de la pizzería, por suerte los chicos si tienen dinero así que cogemos nuestros carros rumbo a la pizzería, Peeta va junto a Delly y Katniss, Gale con Madge, Finnick y Annie y por ultimo yo con mi hermana, Clove y Marvel.

Llegamos a la pizzería de Sae, y escogemos una mesa. Me siento junto a Clove, al cabo de un rato llega la Pizza, todos comemos y comenzamos a bromear. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas decidimos irnos.

Mi hermana y Marvel se van en taxi, y los demás con quien vinimos. Me subo al auto con Clove, ella vive a unas cuantas calles de mi casa. Durante el camino colocamos la radio, durante todo el camino Clove estaba hablando de una película que quería ir, como tenemos el mismo gusto en las películas me ofrecí a acompañarla y ella después de un rato acepto.

-Gracias por traerme - dice Clove cuando sale del auto

-De nada- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Me bajo del auto para poder despedirme de ella, además tenia un regalo para ella y creo que seria el mejor momento dárselo ahora.

-Toma- dije dándole una cajita

Clove lo mira curioso y luego abre la cajita, una sonrisa se crea en sus labios. Mi regalo era un collar de plata, colgaba un corazón de el.

-Gracias - dijo Clove dándome un abrazo

-¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?- le pregunto

-Si- dice ella dándose la vuelta

Le coloco el collar con mucha delicadeza, cuando lo coloco sigo en la misma posición, aspiro su aroma y luego me separo. Me despido de Clove con un beso en la mejilla y me dirijo a mi auto cuando estoy partiendo cuando Clove comienza a gritar:

-¡Me alegra que seas mi pareja de baile!

-¡A mi igual!- grito sonriendo

Peeta POV

Después de haber dejado a Delly en su casa solo quedamos Katniss y yo. Comienza a tatarear las canciones de la radio, alzo el volumen cuando apareció la canción Galaxies de Owl City. Katniss comenzó a cantar, su voz era hermosa. La veo de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, esta cantando y bailando haciendo que se le alborote su pelo.

-Tataratata…- Canta Katniss, yo solo sonrio al oir su hermosa voz

-Catas bien- le digo después de que se termina la canción

-Gracias- dice mi amiga con una hermosa sonrisa

Sigo sin creer que Katniss va a ser mi vecina durante un mes, me alegra pensar que la chica que me ha gustado desde que tengo 5 años va a estar cerca de mí. Katniss sigue bailando en el carro, me gusta verla feliz.

Sus padres se divorciaron, su mamá los abandono cuando ella tenia 12 años, durante meses no se había alegrado porque Prim no lo había tomado muy bien, Katniss trataba de animarla pero era imposible. Katniss seguía triste y eso me rompía el corazón, decidí comprarle un gato a Prim, ella se alegro mucho y coloco al gato Buttercup, a Katniss no le gustaba el gato pero agradeció que Prim ya volviera a sonreír.

-Hey Peque Peeta!- grito uno de mis hermanos al parquearme, Katniss al oír el apodo que me coloco mi hermano soltó una carcajada.

Tenia dos hermanos, uno ya se había casado y ya vivía con su esposa. Y por otra parte tenia a mi hermano mayor Connor, el y yo nos llevamos bien, me coloco ese apodo porque mido 1.70, se que no soy el chico mas alto de todos pero aun así tengo a muchas chicas tratando de coquetearme, aun así ninguna me gusta o me interesa porque ya me enamore de Katniss desde un comienzo.

-¡Hola Connor!- grito mientras me bajo del auto

-Venga, muévete, necesito enseñarte tu habitación- dice mi hermano

-Está bien- digo

-Chao Peeta, nos vemos mañana- dice Katniss dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Kat- digo

-¿Con que Katniss?- dice mi hermano alzando una ceja- ¿Desde cuando?

-No molestes, ¿No me ibas a mostrar mi habitación?- digo

-Asi, ven- dice mi hermano

Veo que Haymich esta viendo los deportes acostado en un sofá, la casa es realmente grande, tiene una cocina enorme, una sala de star en donde se encuentra una pantalla plasma y unos sofás de cuero, la verdad que cuando entro a mi habitación me quedo sin palabras. La habitación es blanca , tiene al fondo una litera blanca con negro, esta con un stiker o vinilo de gente bailando en negro, un estudio para poder hacer los deberes y eso no es todo, Connor me muestra que tengo una habitación mas arriba, se encuentran unos sillones y una televisión, además veo una patineta que se asienta en una de las blancas paredes. Mis cosas ya se encuentran en mi cuarto lo que significa que me podre relajar.

-¿Por qué Haymich me da esta habitación?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Eres su favorito, además mi habitación es parecida, solo que no tiene la parte de arriba- dice Connor

-Wow, debería agradecérselo-

-Tal vez, pero mas tarde- dice mi hermano saliendo de mi habitación

Lo primero que hago es sacar mi laptop de mi mochila, abro Facebook y reviso las notificaciones.

_El Instituto Forks te ha etiquetado en un nuevo álbum de fotos…_

Si, el instituto tenia una pagina en Facebook colocaban fotos de los chicos y de las chicas, noticias de los profesores y estudiantes, mostraban también que iban a colocar de menú en la cafetería, colocaban las fiestas que estaban planeando, Delly pertenece a ese grupo de estudiantes que actualizaba la pagina, como no si es una de las chicas mas populares de colegio.

Me dio curiosidad y abrí la foto, me que boqui abierto, aparezco con Katniss riendo, nuestros rostros se encuentran cerca que parece que estábamos a punto de besar, en el comentario apareció _La nueva pareja del instituto…_

-Delly- pensé de inmediato

Me gustaría que fuera real pero no lo es, al cabo de un rato sigo revisando las fotos, en algunas seguimos Katniss y yo pero después aparece Annie y Finnick o Gale y Madge, eso le puede causar problemas con su novio.

Sigo revisando las fotos hasta que me llega un mensaje de Katniss.

**K: ¿Ya vistes el nuevo álbum del instituto?**

**P: Lo acabe de ver, te juro que yo no sabia nada de esto**

**K: No te preocupes, además me gusto una de las fotos de hay…**

**P: ¿Cuál?**

K: Esta...( search?hl=es&gs_rn=8&gs_ri=psy-ab&pq=shop/teens/tops/teens-white-american-girl-print-t- +shirt_267055012&cp=11&gs_id=1o&xhr=t&q=josh+and+jennifer&rlz=1C1CHNY_esEC439&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&biw=1137&bih=712&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=_jFgUebKBofC4AOc4YHoBA#imgrc=tcqgUNLWxUUDCM%3A%3B5myOjSpHZsglbM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimage%252Fphotos%252F32500000% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fclubs%252Fjosh-and-jennifer%252Fimages%25 2F32531015%252Ftitle%252Fjen-josh%3B604%3B601 )

Abro la foto y me encuentro con una que ella y yo nos tomamos esta tarde con el celular de Delly, Katniss esta con un brazo por mi hombro mientras que yo por su cadera, estábamos sonriendo, la verdad a mi también me gusto mucho la foto.

**P: A mi también me gusta la foto**

**K: Que bueno! =) , me tengo que ir ¿Hablamos luego?**

**P: Cuenta con eso ;)**

Vuelvo a ver la foto y decido imprimirla, la coloco en un tablero en donde tengo un millon de fotos de los chicos, jugando Basquet, en el McDonald's, (Mmm… no pudiera vivir sin mi apreciado McDonald's) Saliendo del cine, en la playa o en alguna piscina. Coloco la foto la foto en el medio de todas, luego de arreglas mis cosas por toda la habitación Haymich nos llama para cenar, le agradezco la habitación y el nuevo skate que se encontraba en el _ático _por así decirlo.

* * *

Hola!, lamento no haber actualizado toda la semana, estaba en epoca de examanes, pero tratare de colocar el siguiente capitulo a tiempo, gracias por comentar sobre la historia.

Saludos...

Att. Sinsajito =3


	5. Chapter 5

Glimmer POV

La semana había pasado rápido, todo estaba bien excepto por un gran inconveniente: Cato ensucio mi vestido mientras que el estaba comiendo, dijeron de que la mancha no se podía sacar, mi hermano me las va a pagar y bien caro.

Habíamos quedado con las chicas hoy para comprar los vestidos y accesorios ya que a la noche es la fiesta, Cato ya había comprado su traje y era completamente blanco hasta que_accidentalmente_ lo puse a lavar y coloque la coloque junto a una media roja.

-Wow!, mira este vestido- chillo Delly

Era un vestido de color negro, tenia unos brillos por un lado, era un vestido corto y bello sin duda, Delly lo siguió viendo y entro a la tienda que se llama _Cinna's_, mientras Delly se probaba el vestido las demás seguimos viendo los vestidos, Annie escogió un vestido morado, Katniss opto por uno blanco, Mad por un de color rosa pálido y Clove por uno rojo, yo me demore mas pero al final elegí uno de color celeste, tenia un perfecto escote, al igual que los demás vestidos era corto, lo único que faltaba de nuestros vestidos era la mascara o antifaz.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas del patio de comida del centro comercial y veo de reojo a Mad que esta con una mueca viendo el celular.

-¿Qué pasa Mad?- pregunto

-Blight se peleo conmigo cuando vio las fotos de Facebook-

-¿Ya le explicaste lo que sucedió?- pregunta Katniss

-Lo intente pero no me cree- dice Mad

-Perdón- dice Delly bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes, ya lo entenderá- dice Mad- ¿Pero por que subiste esas fotos?

-¿Y por que no?, se veían muy bien juntos- dice Delly haciendo que Mad se ruborice

Hablamos con las chicas hasta que ya era de tarde para tener tiempo para alistarnos, yo me fui con Clove, quiero que se vea muy bonita para Cato. Después de llegar a su casa sacamos nuestras cosas para comenzar a alistarnos.

Después de tres cortas horas ya estábamos listas, yo con mi vestido y mi pelo echo moño y Clove con su pelo de un lado, se le muy linda, se coloco un poco de maquillaje, en los labios y en los ojos.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Clove abrió la puerta, Marvel estaba con un traje azul marino y Cato con un traje rosa, en ese momento suelto una carcajada, Cato me fulmina con la mirada y luego se dirige a Clove, sin duda se nota como su rostro cambio a una sonrisa tonta.

-Te ves hermosa- le dice Cato a Clove

-Tu igual- dice Clove

Marvel carraspea un poco incomodó haciendo que lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto después de un rato de silencio

Cato se pone de lado de la puerta para poder salir como respuesta.

Katniss POV

Después de haber hablado varias veces con las chicas acordamos ir a la casa de Mad para alistarnos y luego ir a la fiesta. Me coloco mí vestido blanco y unos converse negros ya que no se usar tacos. Me coloco ligeramente maquillaje oscureciendo el contorno de mis ojos y un poco de brillo labial.

Madge, Annie y Delly ya estaban listan, nos colocamos nuestras respectivas mascaras y nos subimos al jeep de Mad. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya llegamos al instituto, nos adentramos a la gran cancha que es en donde se encuentra la fiesta. Comienza a sonar la canción _**Who's that chick**_, avanzamos bailando hasta que oímos una voz masculina.

-Hola chicas- dice Finnick

-Hola!- saludamos las 4 al mismo tiempo

Finnick se pone al frente de Annie y da una ligera reverencia, se vuelve a colocar firme y le pregunta:

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- le pregunta regalándole una tierna sonrisa

Annie le sonríe y le coge de la mano llevándole a la pista de baile.

-Chicas voy a bailar, nos vemos luego- dice Delly metiéndose a la pista de baile

-Mad, será mejor buscar a los chicos- Mad asiente y comenzamos a caminar

Al cabo de un rato aparece Gale con un smokin gris, nos saluda con un abrazo y comenzamos a hablar de la fiesta, de vez en cuando le fulmino a Gale con la mirada para que invite a Mad.

-Mad… ¿Quieres… bailar?- dice Gale en un susurro

-Me encantaría, vamos- dice Mad cogiéndolo de la mano

Ahora que Madge y Gale no están creo me decidiré por bailar, me adentro a la pista de baile hasta que llega un chico y se coloca al frente mío. Lleva un smoking negro, un antifaz del mismo color haciendo que sus ojos azules resalten, su pelo rubio despeinado y lleva una media sonrisa.

-Hola Peeta- digo dándole un abrazo que el me corresponde

-Hola Kat- dice con su hermosa voz- Venga vamos a bailar

Comienza a sonar la canción _**Little bad girl**_, Peeta me apega mas a su cuerpo jalándome por las caderas. Comienzo a bailar especialmente para el, de una manera sensual, me doy media vuelta dejándolo a atrás mío, comienzo a bajar lentamente, sus brazos recorren el contorno de mi cuerpo, cuando vuelvo a subir me doy vuelta, nuestras frentes están pegadas, nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas, cuando estoy a punto de tocar sus labios alguien interrumpe:

-¡Hola Peeta!, ¿puedo bailar contigo?- dice Maysilee Donner rompiendo nuestro lazo especial

Peeta me lanza una mirada triste a la que yo asiento.

-Si claro!, vamos- le dice Peeta de forma animada

Maysilee sonríe y se lleva a Peeta pero antes pasa a mi lado.

-Me debes un baile- me susurra Peeta antes de desaparecer con toda la gente

Finnick POV

Annie y yo estamos bailando de la forma mas cercana posible, la canción comienza a cambiar colocando _**Pursuit of Happiness,**_la gente dealrededor comienza a gritar al reconocer la canción, comienza a saltar alocadamente y bailan sensualmente, Annie se queda al igual que antes cerca mio, nuestras frente se encuentran pegadas, entonces me decido, comienzo a besar a Annie, para mi sorpresa ella me corresponde el beso, le muerdo el labio haciendo que ella suelte un jadeo y aprovecho metiendo mi lengua hay, Annie pasa sus manitos hacia mi pelo y los mios a sus caderas.

Al separarnos le dedico una sonrisa timida a la que ella corresponde.

-Annie, te quería pedir algo pero no se como decírtelo- ya es el momento me dije a mi mismo

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí- me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno,… emmm… yo te quería pedir si tu quisieras… ser mi novia- le digo, ahora que lo pienso eso es muy poco para decírselo a Annie- Emmm, mira, tu siempre me has gustado y últimamente no te logro sacar de mi cabeza, tu me gustas y mucho…, yo entendería que no pienses lo mismo que yo- la voz se me quiebra al decir la ultima frase

Annie me besa con mucha ternura, pronto el beso se vuelve mas necesitado, cuando nos soltamos para tomar aire ella dice:

-Claro que si, tu también me gustas…

Nos volvemos a besar cuando nos separamos Annie mira detrás de mi hombro y entrecierra los ojos asiendo que me alarme un poco.

-¿Acaso ese es Peeta?- me pregunta

Vuelvo la mirada por donde veía Annie, lo que veo me deja en shock: Peeta con unas 3 chicas alrededor, prácticamente Peeta estaba parado y las chicas bailaban alrededor de el de una manera demasiada sensual. Katniss estaba hablando con Delly, al cabo de un rato se juntan con nosotros y comienzan a hablar con Annie en especial.

Delly POV

¡Genial!, Katniss comienza a sentir celos por las chicas que se encuentran junto a Peeta, ¡que lindo!, mi amiga esta enamorada. Tengo un plan para volver a unirlos pero necesito a las demás chicas.

Cuando nos reunimos todas comenzamos a planearlo todo, no solo para Peeta sino para las demás chicas también. Nos dividimos en grupos, Annie con Madge, Glimmer con Clove y yo con Katniss.

Katniss y yo nos acercamos a donde se encuentra Peeta, las chicas siguen bailando junto a el, lo primero que había que hacer era llamarle la atención.

-Katniss, baila con Seneca- le digo en un murmurro

Katniss asiente y se aleja a donde se encuentra Seneca por suerte el chico se encontraba cerca de Peeta, la canción cambia _**Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)**_ comienza a sonar por todas partes.

Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Katniss comienza a bailar con Seneca de forma muy sensual atrayendo la Mirada de varias personas incluidas la de Peeta hacienda que sus ojos se habran como platos y frunza el ceño.

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show

Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Me quedo boqui abierta cuando Peeta lleva Maysilee a la pista de baile justo a lado de Kat, ¡Eso no era parte del plan!

Shawty got it droppin' around and I'm sold  
And we gotta couple of rounds of new dough  
Everybody lookin' around like uh oh  
Oh babe whatcha say?  
Let's play

Shake it with a little bit of Beyonce  
Turn around & give it to me shawty get paid  
Do it for them girls  
They be jealous anyway  
On stage I wanna be amazed

Katniss se percata de que Peeta esta a su lado y se concentra mucho mas en el baile haciendo que Peeta vuelva a fruncir el ceño.

Pop that, drop that  
It's yo birthday  
Top that, got that  
Work for this stage

Stop that, lock that  
Work it in place  
You the best, shawty don't be scared  
Let loose get a looey like hers  
You the troop get money it's yours  
Back it up like that, yes sir!

Peeta hace que Maysilee de vueltas hacienda que se tropiece y cuando el la atrapa sus rostros se encuentran demasiado cerca.

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?  
I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show

Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go

Katniss baja la Mirada pero aun así sigue bailando.

It's your sexy that got me now  
Winnin' a bet that can't shut you down  
Come embrace the way you makin' it sound  
Workin' the middle again  
Makin' it jiggle again

Hello let's go just know  
I love the way you do it  
How you take it to the floor  
Show 'em how you do it  
Like yo ready for the flow  
Baby you can do it 50 times in a row  
Them rows get ready for yo pose  
Lights, camera, action  
Lose control

-Hola- me dice una voz familiar

-Hola Gloss- le digo con una sonrisa, se me acaba de ocurrir algo

-Emmm… ¿Quieres bailar?

-Venga- digo llevándolo por donde se encuentran los dos.

Ain't got the price these shoes are pro  
All types of magic lose the clothes  
Gotta party like yo girl  
Make yo booty go stupid, girl

So hot that I love them grr  
Off top shawty mark my words  
Oh-oh baby want some more baby?

Gloss se la pasa apegado junto a mí. Yo solo le sonrió, no sabia que bien bailaba

I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show

Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go

Gloss me da vueltas, Peeta y Seneca le copian, Katniss cae en brazos de Peeta y Maysilee no se donde.

I don't have the words to say  
When you shake it my way  
You got me st-stutterin'  
How can I make you stay?  
I don't have the words to say  
When you shake it my way  
You got me st-stutterin'  
Stutterin'

Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Oh-oh baby want some more baby?

I love the way you do it 'cuz you do it so crazy  
I'm countin' down so turn around  
5,4,3,2,1 gotta make that booty go

Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show

Mmm-Da Da  
Oh Oh  
Mmm-Da Da  
Let's go!

Katniss y Peeta terminan bailando juntos, sonrió para mi, siempre quise que Peeta y Katniss salieran juntos y ahora era el momento.

Al igual que los chicos me quede bailando con Gloss, estaba tan feliz hasta que siento que alguien me lanza un chorro de jugo en mi vestido.

-¡Aaaah!- suelto un grito agudo

Cuando me doy vuelta descubro a Cashmere mirándome con rabia.

-Para que aprendas a no robar novios- me dijo antipática

-¡Cashmere!, ¡Yo ya no soy tu novio!- grita Gloss atrayendo la mirada de todos

- Si claro, ¡me abandonaste por Delly!

Ya no podía oir mas, salgo corriendo hacia afuera entre sollozos, Gloss me alcanza al cabo de un rato y toma con sus dos manos mi rostro con suavidad.

-Shhh… tranquila, calma- me dice con su voz dulce

Yo solo asiento todavía con las lágrimas en mi rostro.

-Venga te llevare a casa- me dice

Clove POV

Cato se la paso toda la noche conmigo, cada día siento que me atrae mas, la canción cambia colocando _A Thousand Years_.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- me pregunta Cato con una sonrisa

-Pues claro- le digo

La canción es lenta, Cato me coge de la cintura y mis manos se encuentran en su cuello, bailamos creo por la mayor parte de la cancha, Cato me a marca dejándome en el aire, mientras frentes juntas, la punta de su nariz me hace un cosquilleo por mi mejilla, su respiración alborota una parte de mi pelo, nuestros labios a centímetros, cosa que no me pude resistir y lo bese.

-Clove,… creo que me gustas- dice Cato al separarnos

-Creo que me pasa lo mismo-

-¿Y que debemos hacer?

-No lo se-

-Tal vez deberíamos salir…-

-Tal vez…

Cato me deja en el suelo, coloca un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja y me vuelve a besar. Sus labios son tan suaves y tan perfectos.

-Si, creo que deberíamos salir- le digo con una sonrisa

-Pues entonces, tratare de hacerte sentir la chica más feliz del mundo-

* * *

Hola!, bueno aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo, abajo mando los links de las canciones, por si se dan cuenta hize mas grande el capitulo por recompensa de los dias perdidos.

Little bad girl - watch?v=9ha5ujHnYXg

Pursuit of Happiness - watch?v=7xzU9Qqdqww

Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) - watch?v=kei20Et5Kuo

Thousand Years - watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00

Gracias por leer la historia y por todos sus comentarios!

Att. Sinsajito


	6. Chapter 6

Clove POV

Volvia a ser lunes, la alarma de mi reloj no paraba de sonar haciendo que me desespere. Comenze a golpearlo pero seguía sonando, el reloj cae al suelo y por fin callándose. Me doy la vuelta en mi cama para recuperar el sueño, pero no es posible.

-CLOVE! LEVANTATE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!- grita mi madre

Me levanto con mucha pereza y luego me alisto, me coloco una chompa y unos jeans, nada en especial, cuando termino bajo a desayunar, de seguro mis padres ya se fueron. Desayuno rápido y salgo a espera de Cato que me iba a llevar al colegio.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi Cato llega en su jeep Suena tan bien: mi Cato, me saluda con rápido beso antes de comenzar a conducir. El camino al instituto fue rápido, ¡Aggh! Odio ir al instituto, supongo que al igual que todas las personas en este mundo.

-Clove- dice Cato- estuve pensando… ¿Qué tal si salimos a alguna parte después de clases?

Al oír esas palabras sonrió instantáneamente- Me parece bien-

-Entonces… ¿A dónde quisieras ir?

-Emmm, que te parece ir por una hamburguesa y ver alguna película

-Me parece bien, entonces cuando acaben las clases te veo aquí

Yo solo asiento.

Annie POV

¡Amo los lunes!, por fin voy a volver a ver mi novio Finnick, solo en pensarlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Mi casa no quedaba tan lejos del instituto por lo que opte por caminar, después de varios minutos de caminata por fin llegue al instituto, me senté junto a la puerta a esperar a los demás chicos.

Las primeras personas que llegaron fueron: Cato y Clove tomados de la mano, Glimmer, Marvel y por atrás mi Finnick. Cuando lo veo salimos corriendo y nos damos un abrazo, Finnick me alza con demasiada facilidad, me da un suave beso en los labios al cual yo correspondo.

Después de separarnos llegan Peeta y Katniss, el brazo de Peeta se encuentra en sus caderas haciendo que estén más pegados.

-Awww, la pareja del año- dice Clove haciendo que Peeta y Katniss se sonrojen

-Ja ja, muy chistosa y tu con Cato- dice Peeta en tono burlón

-Hey, no te metas con mi chica- dice Cato

-Venga vamos a clases-

Finnick me coge de la mano dulcemente, por suerte la primera hora nos tocaba a todos juntos, pero hubo un cambio, cada uno se sentó con su respectiva pareja, como Katniss se sento con Peeta a Madge le toco sentarse junto a Gale, ninguno de los dos tenia problemas y se notaba que la pasaban buen juntos. Delly no llego a clases haciendo que me preocupara.

Después de haber ido a todas mis clases por fin sonó la campana del segundo recesó, en la puerta estaba Finnick esperándome, ¿Acaso no es el novio mas perfecto del mundo? Nos saludamos y nos fuimos a la cafetería en donde veriamos a los demás.

-Hola chicos- saludamos Finnick y yo

-Hola- nos dice con una sonrisa

Estabamos hablando hasta que noto que Peeta estaba con cara de preocupado.

-¿Peeta que te pasa?-

-Estoy preocupado por Delly- dice Peeta, noto que Katniss se pone tensa ¡No puede ser! ¡Katniss Everdeen esta celosa de su amiga de toda la vida!

-Yo también, jamás llego a clases y eso es raro de ella- dice Gale

-Además, hay que recordar que ella odia faltar a clases- apunto

-Tal vez se enfermo y no pudo venir a clases- sugiere Marvel

-No creo, el sábado se la veía muy bien- dice Madge

-O quizás se fue de viaje- dice Cato

-No, nos hubiera contado- dice Clove

-Sera mejor que la vaya a averiguarlo- dice Peeta cogiendo su chaqueta

-Yo te acompaño- le digo cogiendo mis cosas

-Un momento- dice Finn cogiendo suavemente del brazo- ¿Se van a ir ahora?

-Por que no?, el receso dura demasiado para ir a verla y volver ante de que toque la campana- le respondo

-No te preocupes, si llegas tarde yo te cubro- dice Glimm

-Gracias- le digo

Beso a Finnick y al separarnos cojo a Peeta que estaba abrazado a Katniss.

-Vamos- le digo jalándolo

-Está bien- dice Peeta pero antes le da un beso en la mejilla a Katniss.

-¿Todavía no la has besado?- le pegunto cuando ya estábamos en su carro

Peeta se sonroja un poco- No, quiero que sea especial-

-Eres un cursi Mellark- le digo

Gale POV

Después de que los chicos se fueran seguimos hablando pero esta vez Katniss estaba con una mueca.

-¿Qué te pasa Kat?- le pegunto

-Se puso celosa- dice Clove como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Los chicos sueltan una carcajada excepto Katniss que se sonrojo.

-¡No es cierto!- dice Katniss

-Claro que si- le replica Glimmer

-No te preocupes Kat, Peeta te ama- le dice Madge

-Gracias- le dice Katniss

La campana sonó, Peeta y Annie todavía no habían llegado, Katniss y Finnick decidieron quedarse a esperarlos, me adelante con Mad a clases.

-¿No te parece extraño que todavía no hayan llegado?- me pregunta Mad mientras seguíamos caminando

-Si, un poco- admito

Después de un largo silencio le pregunto:

-¿Cómo vas con Blight?- su cara se entristeció y en ese momento no pude dejar de pensar que estúpido que soy.

-No muy bien, sabes, creo que no va a funcionar- me responde

Para ser honesto, una parte de mi salto de alegría pero la otra se sentía triste por ver a Madge de esa manera. Abrazo a Madge, lo cual ella corresponde.

-Gracias- me susurra cerca del oído

-No hay de que-

Cato POV

Ya a la hora de salida Clove y yo nos fuimos al carro, pero algo que me preocupaba: Peeta, Katniss, Finnick y Annie no llegaron a la última materia que nos tocaba a todos juntos, pero bueno hoy es mi cita con Clove y quiero que sea perfecta.

Nos subimos al carro y fuimos al cine, no compramos nada de comer porque después íbamos por una hamburguesa como acordamos en la mañana.

Nos colocamos en los asientos del medio, Clove y yo somos amantes de las películas sangrientas.

Al acabar la película, Clove y yo volvimos al jeep, comenzamos a hablar respecto a la película durante todo el camino, cuando llegamos al McDonal's Clove estaba saltando de alegría, era su comida favorita igual que la mia.

Clove se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra mientras yo iba a pedir la comida: 2 hamburguesas Big Mac (Mmm… mis favoritas) y 1 cola agrandada, unas papitas y unos helados. Cuando ya tenia todo tome asiento junto a Clove.

-Ohhh!, que rico- dijo cogiendo una de las hamburguesas

Le quede viendo divertido y alzando una ceja, ella noto y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo Hambre!- me dice alzando las manos dramáticamente

-Esta bien, pero no te acabes las papitas- digo cogiendo una

-Son mias!- me dice entre risas

-¿No vas a dar ninguna?- le pregunto con tono triste

Clove me ve y nota mi cara de perrito mojado, no le presta atención y le da un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-Oyee!- le digo

-Que!- me imita

-Dame una-

Clove vuelve a ver a las papitas, suspira y me pasa la funda.

-¿Feliz?- me pregunta en tono irónico

-No, falta algo

-¿Qué cosa?

Me acerco a besarla, después de todo el día por fin vuelvo a sentir sus suaves labios en los mios. Cuando nos separamos sonrió.

-Ahora si

* * *

Holaaaa!, Espero queles guste el capitulo y que comenten aportando ideas para el siguente.

Antes que nada pido perdon por no actualizar rapido.

PREGUNTA!

Si Peeta tuviera una mascota... ¿Como la llamaria?

La respuesta mas original sera puesta aqui asi que comenten (En todos los capitulos van a ver preguntas con los personajes de la historia)

=) Gracias por leer la historia, Saludos!

Att. Sinsajito


	7. Chapter 7

…

Katniss POV

Ya es tarde, Peeta y Annie ya debieron haber regresado, me preocupa que les haya pasado algo. Me senté junto a Finnick, pasaron apenas 5 minutos cuando Finnick recibió una llamada. Se alejo de mi para contestar, cuando regreso estaba con los ojos un poco rojos, haciendo que me preocupe más.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte desesperada

-Katniss,… Peeta y Annie…- la voz de Finn se quiebra

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto

-Ellos, tuvieron un accidente- al oír esas palabras me asuste demasiado

-¿Cómo?

-Estaban en el carro, un hombre que al parecer no estaba en condiciones de manejar se paso en luz roja y choco a Peeta y a Annie- me dice muy despacio

-Hay que ir a verlos- le digo

-Vamos- me dice Finnick

Fuimos en el auto de Finnick, cuando llegamos al hospital corrimos hasta un doctor y preguntamos por los dos.

-La señorita Cresta se encuentra en la habitación 573- dice el doctor

-Gracias- dice Finnick antes de salir corriendo en busca de Annie

-¿Y Peeta?- le pregunto al doctor

-Cruzando el pasillo a la izquierda

Hago caso a las indicaciones del doctor, cuando llego veo un montón de camillas, busco a Peeta entre todas las personas, hasta que por fin lo encuentro.

Una enfermera le esta limpiando una herida que tiene en la frente, me acerco a el medio corriendo, la enfermera nota mi presencia y dice que nos dejara un rato a solas. Cunado la cortina se cierra abrazo a Peeta.

-Hey hola-me dice en susurro

-Peeta, me tenias asustada

-Tranquila, estoy bien- dice pasando su mano acariciando mi pelo

Vuelvo a abrazarlo, cuando me separo del me doy cuenta que esta sin camiseta mostrando su musculoso abdomen, esta con algunos cortes pero en la frente es lo que mas le marca. Automáticamente cojo el paño de agua con el que le estaban limpiando, comienzo por su torso, voy subiendo hasta llegar a su frente. Le limpio con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias- me dice Peeta

Recién me percato que en la posición en la que estoy es algo incomoda o comprometedora, Peeta sentado en la camilla con las piernas abiertas, yo en el medio de ellas y demasiado cerca de su rostro. Paso mi mirada por sus labios, siempre he querido probarlos.

Sin pensarlo me acerco a Peeta y uno sus labios con los mios, era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, saboreo el labio inferíos de Peeta mientras él mi labio superior, no es un beso desesperado, es uno lento y suave. Sonrió entre sus labios, el hace lo mismo.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento- me susurra al oído

-No creo que tanto como yo- le respondo

Finnick POV

Cuando por fin llegue a la habitación estaba sumamente nervioso, rogaba a Dios que nada malo le haya pasado.

-Hola, disculpe ¿Aquí se encuentra Annie Cresta?- le pregunto lo mas calmadamente a un doctor que se encontraba en el pasillo

-¿Es algún familiar?- me pregunta el doctor

-No, soy su novio

-Bueno, antes de entrar debe saber que su estado es delicado, se encuentra bien, pero el asunto es que tuvo un golpe serio en la cabeza

-¿Pero se pondrá mejor? ¿Verdad?

-Si, escuche, la cosa es que la chica recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, es posible que durante algún tiempo indefinido no recuerde nada de ella-

-Eso significa que…

-La señorita Cresta esta con una conmoción cerebral

-¿Puedo verla?

-Si, espere un momento aqui

Yo solo asiento

El doctor entra en la habitación de Annie, los minutos pasan y cada vez me pongo más nervioso. Por fin el doctor sale de la habitación y hace un gesto con la mano para que entre.

Me siento algo nervioso ¿Se recordara de mi? me pregunto una y otra vez. Entro con un poco de timidez, ya logro visualizar a mi chica, esta recostada en una camilla, unos doctores se encuentran a su alrededor, ella no sabe lo que esta pasando. Su mirada esta perdida, tiene una pierna enyesada, unos pequeños cortes por sus brazos. Me siento junto ella, todavía no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola Annie- le digo en un susurro, ella me regresa a ver, tiene la mirada confundida

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta, eso hace que me preocupe mas

-Soy Finnick- le digo

-Perdona, no me acuerdo bien

- Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, yo… soy tu novio- le digo lentamente

-No lo recuerdo, pero se que es real- me dice

Le sonrió, me alegra tenerla a mi lado.

-Me alegra saberlo- le digo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Descuida, ya pasara- le digo entrelazando nuestras manos, ella sonríe tímidamente

-¿Qué me paso?- me pregunta al cabo de un rato

-Tuviste un accidente

-¿Me encontraba sola?

-No, un amigo nuestro te estaba acompañando a ver una amiga tuya porque los dos estaban preocupados

-¿El se encuentra bien?- me pregunta

-Si, no le paso nada grave, debes descansar

-Quédate- dice agarrándome mas fuerte de la mano

-Tranquila, no me iré- Annie asiente y cierra los ojos

Comezo a anochecer, la familia de Annie se encuentra afuera junto a Peeta y Katniss, me quede acariciándole sus suave cabello, vuelvo a alegrarme de que se encuentra bien, se que Peeta no tuvo la culpa por el choque, me pregunto si se encontrara bien.

-Finnick, necesitamos que salgas un momento- me dice el doctor que me explico todo antes

-No te preocupes por ella, la cuidaremos- dice una enfermera

Yo asiento y salgo a fuera.

Como dije antes todos se encontraban hay afuera. Peeta esta con un yeso en la mano y una cortada en la frente, por suerte nada grave. Le saludo con un gesto de la cabeza que el corresponde.

-Hola Finn- me dicen los dos

-Hola chicos- les digo

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- me pregunta Katniss

-Es posible que no se recuerde de nada, pero a pesar de eso creo que se pondrá mejor- les digo

Los chicos suspiran aliviados.

-Finnick… yo lo siento

-Peeta no fue tu culpa, ya me contaron lo que sucedió

-Pero…

-Calla Peeta, no fue tu culpa- le corta Katniss

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- le dice Peeta

-Yo me quedare con Annie en la noche

-Vale- dice Katniss- Nos vemos luego

Me despido de los chicos que salen por la puerta, me siento junto a la familia de Annie a esperar para poder volver a verla.

* * *

Hola!, Antes de que me digan ¿Por que insistes eso? tenia que haber drama en la historia!

Ok dos cosas:

La primera: El comentario mas original fue el de Ginnpotter, aun asi creo que Panecillo estaba full lindo, también me gusto Orange, bueno es difil decidir!, me gustaron todos los nombres!

Segundo:

PREGUNTA!

¿Cual creer que seria el regalo perfecto para Clove? (¿Lo han pensando?)

Bueno quiero dejar información respecto a lo de Annie, si les interesa léelo si no, bueno no lo lean.

Una conmoción cerebral puede darse cuando la cabeza golpea un objeto o un objeto en movimiento golpeó contra la cabeza.

Una conmoción cerebral puede resultar de una caída, actividades deportivas y _accidentes automovilísticos_. El movimiento significativo del cerebro (llamado discordante) en cualquier dirección puede provocar pérdida de la lucidez mental (quedar inconsciente). El tiempo que la persona permanezca inconsciente puede ser un indicio de la gravedad de la conmoción cerebral.

Los síntomas de una conmoción cerebral pueden ir de leves a graves y pueden abarcar:  
•Alteración del nivel de conciencia (somnolencia, difícil de despertar o cambios similares).  
•Confusión, sentirse ausente o no pensar con claridad.  
•Dolor de cabeza.  
•Pérdida del conocimiento.  
•Pérdida de la memoria (amnesia) de eventos antes de la lesión o inmediatamente después.  
•Náuseas y vómitos.  
•Ver luces centelleantes.  
•Sensación de haber perdido el tiempo.

Mientras se recupera de una conmoción cerebral, usted puede:  
•Sentirse retraído, molestarse fácilmente o sentirse confundido.  
•Tener dificultad con las tareas que requieren recordar o concentrarse.  
•Tener dolores de cabeza leves.

Saludos,

Att. Sinsajito! =3

Una conmoción cerebral puede darse cuando la cabeza golpea un objeto o un objeto en movimiento golpeó contra la cabeza.

Una conmoción cerebral puede resultar de una caída, actividades deportivas y _accidentes automovilísticos_. El movimiento significativo del cerebro (llamado discordante) en cualquier dirección puede provocar pérdida de la lucidez mental (quedar inconsciente). El tiempo que la persona permanezca inconsciente puede ser un indicio de la gravedad de la conmoción cerebral.

Los síntomas de una conmoción cerebral pueden ir de leves a graves y pueden abarcar:  
•Alteración del nivel de conciencia (somnolencia, difícil de despertar o cambios similares).  
•Confusión, sentirse ausente o no pensar con claridad.  
•Dolor de cabeza.  
•Pérdida del conocimiento.  
•Pérdida de la memoria (amnesia) de eventos antes de la lesión o inmediatamente después.  
•Náuseas y vómitos.  
•Ver luces centelleantes.  
•Sensación de haber perdido el tiempo.

Mientras se recupera de una conmoción cerebral, usted puede:  
•Sentirse retraído, molestarse fácilmente o sentirse confundido.  
•Tener dificultad con las tareas que requieren recordar o concentrarse.  
•Tener dolores de cabeza leves.


	8. Chapter 8

Delly POV

Me siento culpable, ya me contaron lo que les pasó a Peeta y a Annie, ¡Yo no esperaba que eso pasara!, mi padre izo un viaje de último momento para visitar a mis tíos, fue un viaje largo y más si estaba sentada junto a mi hermanito menor Mike que no prava de molestar.

Habían pasado dos días mas para que volviéramos, eso significa de qué hoy es jueves, me contaron que Annie perdió la memoria pero tenía algunas ideas para que la recupere. Ya era de día, me encontraba en las puertas del instituto esperando a que alguien apareciese.

Primero llegaron Glimm, Clove, Cato y Marvel. Los salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola rubia- me dijo Marvel dándome un abrazo de oso

-Marvel… me dejas sin aire- digo fingiendo debilidad

El rostro de Marvel se torna preocupado, me suelta y tomo un gran respiro haciendo todos sueltan una carcajada.

Pronto aparecen Katniss y Peeta tomados de la mano, Peeta me ve y me abraza con su mano buena.

-Perdón Peeta… enserio lo lamento- le digo en un susurro

-No te preocupes, no es nada- me dice

-Estas bromeando!, te pudo haber pasado algo malo!- le digo alzando la voz

-Delly, no fue tu culpa, no sabias que ibas a viajar

-Pero pude haber contestado tus llamadas!

-Estoy bien- me dice, todavía sigo abrazada a el

-Perdóname- le vuelvo a repetir

-No es nada

-Deberías hablar con Kat, se pondrá celosa- Peeta se separa lo mas rápido que puede de mi y coge a Katniss de la cadera implantándole un beso que dura muchooooo tiempo

-Miren hay vienen Finnick y Annie!- grita Clove montada en la espalda de Cato-

Finnick saluda con la mano, Annie esta desconcertada, como si no supiera en donde esta o que esta pasando. Sin pensarlo corro hacia ella y la abrazo dejándola desconcertada.

-¿Quien es?- le pregunta a Finn

-Es Delly, tu mejor amiga- le dice Finn embozando una pequeña sonrisa

Annie me mira durante algunos segundos, cierra los ojos, después sonríe y me extiende la mano que yo aprieto con gusto.

-Annie, perdóname, no quería que te pasara esto- le digo

-No me acuerdo lo que paso, pero estoy segura que tu no harías daño a nadie- me dice

Le sonrio y ella corresponde al gesto, luego saco de mi bolsillo una pulsera que le compre mientras estábamos de viaje. Era una pulsera de color celeste, tenia un dije de una flor en el medio.

-Toma- le dice extendiendo la pulsera hacia ella- Lo compre el dia que me fui de viaje

Annie sonríe y me abraza.

-Gracias!- me dice al separarnos- Me ayudas a ponérmelo- le dice a Finn

El le sonríe dulcemente, le coge la mano y le coloca lentamente la pulsera, al terminar,le besa la mano y le suelta.

-Awww- digo interrumpiendo el momento, me tapo la boca al notarlo _··Así o mas estúpida··_ me digo a cada rato

-Venga, vamos a clases- dice Finn

-¿Qué no vas a besar a Annie?- digo haciendo que los dos se sonrojen

Finnick le da un beso rápido a Annie y luego pasa una de sus manos por sus pies alzándola. Me despedi de ellos para ir a mi casillero y luego ir a clases.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lento para mi gusto y como siempre aburridas. Por suerte me tocaba música junto a Katniss y a Peeta.

-¡Atención!, hagan un grupo de dos personas- grita la maestra

Me uno junto a Katniss y Peeta junto a un amigo suyo llamado Thresh.

-Ahora, deben elegir una canción y cantarla- vuelve a gritar la maestra

-¿Kat, cual canción quieres cantar?

Katniss lo piensa y después dice:

**-**Que te parece Bad for Me?

-Me gusta- le respondo con una amplia sonrisa

Por fin nos toca cantar, Katniss toca la guitarra y yo el piano. Katniss canta demasiado bien, yo no canto mal pero junto a Katniss mi voz es decepcionante.

-Muy bien!- dice la profesora al terminar de cantar- Tienen una hermosa voz

-Gracias!, decimos Katniss y yo a la vez

-Bueno, ahora toca a Peeta y a Thresh

Los chicos pasan al frente, Peeta coge la guitarra eléctrica y Thresh el piano. Comienzan a cantar _I Like It Like That _, para ser honesta no sabia que los chicos cantaran tan bien, algunos aplauden siguiendo el ritmo de la música, otros se unen al canto, yo y Katniss bailamos en nuestros asiento haciendo que algunos chicos suelten unas risitas.

-Excelente elección- dice la maestra

La alarma suena y la maestra pide amablemente de que todos salgan en orden aunque la mayor parte salió corriendo.

Peeta POV

Por fin! Hora de salida, Katniss se iba con Madge a hacer los deberes y luego volvía a casa. Decidí caminar, como era de costumbre en Forks hacia demasiado frio, las calles estaban vacías, solo se encontraban los carros pasando por hay.

Respiraba el aire fresco, estaba de lo más calmado hasta que oigo que uno de los botes de basura se cae. Me alarmo un poco y avanzo hasta hay para encontrar lo que había causado el ruido.

-Hola!- le digo a un perrito que estaba hay escondido, esta bien, estoy hablando con un perro

El perrito por lo menos a de tener unos tres meses, estaba flaco y temblando del frio, lo alzo para comprobar si tiene un collar. No lo tiene.

-Hey ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- el perrito ladra

-Pero que majo, tienes lo ojitos de Katniss-le digo al perro, es un golden con ojitos grises, ¿como no quererlo?

-Venga, el tío Haymitch de seguro te amara- le digo una voz juguetona

Al llegar a casa coloco al perro en la mesa para comprobar que esta bien.

-¡Peeta! ¿Qué haces con ese perro?- me pregunta mi hermano

-Lo encontré en la calle ¿No te parece lindo?

-Si pero a nuestro tío no le gustara

-De seguro que si- le digo alzando al perro de la mesa

-En caso que se quede ¿Ya le has pensado en un nombre?

-Si, me gusto Panecillo, ¿Te gusta el pan?- le pregunto al perro

Como era de esperarse el perro no responde pero mueve su colita de un lado a otro

-Te voy a presentar a Kat- le vuelvo a decir al perrito

-Wow! Peeta Mellark hablando con un animal me dice mi hermano en forma sarcástica

-Te veo después, Chao hermano!- le digo saliendo

Me voy a la casa de Katniss que esta a lado de la mía. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que alguien la abra.

-Hola Prim!- le digo cuando abre la puerta

-Peeta!- dice alarmada cerrando la puerta, ok eso fue raro

Al cabo de un rato llega Prim con una nueva ropa haciendo que se vea más linda.

-Perdón, Peeta

-No te preocupes

-Oh! Que hermoso! ¿Es tuyo?- me dice al ver a Panecillo

-Si, lo encontré en la calle y no tiene dueño así que decidí quedármelo

-Pero mira que hermosura- dice Prim acariciando al cachorrito

-¿Quieres cogerlo?

-Si!- dice Prim alegre- Espera un momento, ya vuelvo

Me quedo con el cachorrito en mis manos, minutos después aparece Katniss haciendo que sonría ampliamente.

-Hola Peeta!- dice Katniss dándome un beso en la mejilla- Hola ternurita- le dice al perrito

-Hola Kat, te presento al nuevo integrante de la familia Mellark

-Es hermoso!, sin duda es mejor que Buttercup

-Oye!- se queja Prim

-Mira tiene tus ojos- le digo Katniss se sonroja

-¿Y has pensado le has pensado un nombre?

-Bueno estaba pensando en Panecillo o Sunrise- o Panis pienso

-¿A que se debe el segundo nombre?- me preguntan curiosas

-Mi color favorito es el naranja, pero no uno chillón si no como la puesta de sol- les digo

-Oh! Que hermoso- dice Katniss

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya- les digo- Chao chicas

-Chao Peeta- me dicen las dos al unisonó

Me vuelvo a dirigir a la casa, Haymitch ya se encuentra hay.

-Hola tío- le saludo

-Hol… ¿Qué haces con un perro?- dice con el ceño fruncido

-Lo encontré en la calle…

-Y decidiste quedártelo- termina la frase- Peeta, ya te he dicho que no acepto mascotas en esta casa

-Pero míralo!, ¿Acaso quieres que un animal inocente se quede en la noche en medio del frio?

Haymitch lo medita y luego acepta- Pero el perro dormirá en la cocina-

-Es un cachorro, se pondrá a llorar

-Peeta, es la única opción

-Está bien- digo

Dejo al perrito en la cocina, le coloco dentro de una caja que contiene varias mantas, afuera de ella dejo un poco de pan y agua por si acaso.

Después de haber termina con mi nueva mascota me dirijo a mi cuarto a dormir.

Hola! Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!.

En el anterior capitulo pregunte cual creen que seria el mejor regalo para Clove, Pues creo que fue la colección de cuchillos. El comentario mas original fue su nombre hecho con los cuchillos.

PREGUNTA!

¿Cual crees que es el color favorito de Finnick?

Como siempre el comentario mas original sera colocodo aqui, asi que comenten.

Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Att. Sinsajito


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta POV

-¡Peeta! Levántate- me grita Connor sacudiéndome como si estuviera muerto

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto

-Ven a ver esto!- me vuelve a gritar mientras me pega con una almohada

-Ya va- le digo mientras me levanto

Connor me guía por el pasillo hasta la plata baja donde se encuentra el cuarto de Haymitch que se encuentra medio abierto, Connor me hace una señal para que haga silencio, nos acercamos hasta su cuarto y lo abrimos.

Panecillo se encuentra entre un montón de plumas encima de la cama de Haymitch mientras el se encuentra en el suelo con una almohada que le cubre la cara.

-Panecillo- lo llamo en un susurro agachándome

El perro se percata y sale corriendo a mi dirección, lo agarro y lo ha marco para sacarlo de hay antes de que Haymitch despierte.

-Al parecer le has agradado al tío Haymitch- le dice mi hermano acariciándole la oreja

-No es gracioso, ¿Qué crees que Haymitch le hará cuando se despierte y vea su cuarto destrozado?

-Venga Peeta, lo dejo dormir en su habitación, de seguro no le hará nada- dice Connor riendo- Sera mejor que te vayas al colegio, yo cuidare de Panecillo

-Vale, pero cuídalo bien- le digo pasando al cachorro a sus brazos

Después de eso me voy a cambiar de ropa, cojo mi mochila y bajo las escaleras, me tomo mi desayuno y salgo al colegio. Como siempre sigue haciendo frío, veo a Katniss saliendo de su casa y me dirijo hacia ella.

-Hola Peeta- me saluda con un rápido beso

-Hola Kat, ¿Viene Prim?- le pregunto

-No, mi padre la va a dejar en el colegio

-Entonces vamos- le digo entrelazando nuestras manos

Cato POV

Mi despertador suena demasiado alto para mi gusto, todavía acostado busco mi zapato y comienzo a pegarlo hasta que se calla. ¡Por Fin!, ese sonido es insoportable.

Me levanto de mala gana y me visto con lo primero que encuentro, ósea una camiseta azul y unos jeans, me coloco mi chompa y bajo las escaleras, para mi sorpresa encuentro a Glimm muy bien peinada, con una bonita ropa y maquillada, ¡Naaa! Era broma mi hermana siempre se levanta una hora antes para alistarse.

-Hola Glimm- le saludo sentándome en la mesa

-Hola hermanito- me dice

-¿Ya estas lista?-

-Si, vamos al colegio- dice emocionada

-¿Quién se emociona por ir al colegio?- le pregunto mientras salimos de la casa

-No es por eso- dice haciendo una mueca- adivina

-Pff, ¿enserio?- le pregunto

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza

-Haber, ¿Te compraste ropa nueva?

-No!, esta bien te digo- dice Glimm, que fácil fue- Me contaron que van a ver audiciones en el colegio para Romeo y Julieta- dice dando saltitos

-Vaya, que interesante- le digo en tono sarcástico

-Tu también iras, igual que los demás- dice en tono desafiante

-¿Y se puede saber quien me va a obligar?

-Si no vas, voy a colocar varias fotos tuyas cuando eras pequeño en todo el colegio

-¿Y de donde vas a sacar las fotos?

Mi hermana saca su celular y me lo muestra- Mira- dice, pues si, voy a tener que ir junto a ella

Para mi mala suerte mi hermana se la pasa hablando todo el camino sobre la obra de teatro, por fin llegamos al colegio y encuentro a Clove junto a Finnick y Annie en la puerta, me acerco a ella sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos.

En acto de reflejo Clove se asusta y me da un codazo en el estomago haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

Ella se tapa la boca cuando se da cuenta de que me estaba pegando y luego me abraza.

-Perdón!, no sabia que eras tu!- me dice

-No fue nada- le digo con una mueca por el dolor del golpe

-Enserio lo lamento- me dice toda abrazándome

-Hola!- dice Marvel contento- ¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Clove- dice Glimmer riéndose

-Uuuuh!- dice Marvel haciendo que rían

-Jaja, ya te quiero ver vestido como Romeo- le digo el no entiende y Glimmer habla

-Va a ver una audición para una obra de teatro y todos vamos a ir- dice Glimm

-Si… buena suerte con ello- dice Clove

-Clove- dice mi hermana de una forma dulce, le hace una señal para que se acerque a ella, ella lo hace y le susurra algo, Clove abre los ojos y luego asiente

-Bueno será divertido- dice Clove ¡Que le hizo!

Finnick POV

Me sorprendió demasiado que Clove haya aceptado sin vacilar por lo que acepte aligual que Marvel. Cuando Peeta llego le conté, el hizo una mueca, le gustaba actuar, yo sabia eso mas que nadie pero no le gustaba tanto estas obras de teatro, nos gustaba la acción.

Annie cada vez iba recordando mas las cosas, de vez en cuando pequeños recuerdos pasan por su mente haciendo que le duela un poco la cabeza. Me alegraba pensar que Annie se estaba recuperando, me gusta verla sonreír, realmente me gustaría estar junto a ella en la obra.

¡Por favor! No es posible que las clases pasen demasiado lentas, es una crueldad ir a clases siendo tan jóvenes debería haber mas descanso, esta semana solo se la pasaron tomando a cada rato pruebas, es injusto.

Por suerte tocaba la ultima clase y nuestro profesor era muy divertido además que la clase era sobre actuación se hacia mas divertido y la hora pasaría rápida.

-Bueno, antes de que comience la clase como muchos sabréis habrá unas audiciones para la nueva obra de teatro, si quieren participar al finalizar las clases tenéis que ir al comedor- dice el profesor

Esta hora estuvo divertida, como siempre. Glimmer nos llevo a todos a las audiciones, ósea todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba hay. Se tenían que hacer parejas, el chico Romeo y la chica Julieta, me coloco junto a Annie, todos van con sus respectivas parejas excepto Delly que se va con Gloss, Peeta y yo todavía lo tenemos en prueba, Gloss siempre juega con los sentimientos de las chicas.

Nos entregan un libreto a cada uno, quien lo haga mejor se lleva el papel.

-Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta- grita Effie Tinker la encargada de la obra

Annie y yo pasamos al frente y comenzamos a decir nuestros guiones, a todos nos toca interpretar la escena en la que Julieta se encuentra con romeo en su balcón.

Las palabras surgen por si solas, no tengo ningún problema, los ojos de Annie brillan haciéndome sentir mas seguro, me subo hacia donde se encuentra Annie y le planto un beso, ella me corresponde y luego seguimos con el libreto.

-Muy bien chicos- dice Effie con su voz cantarina- Se les mandara un mensaje diciendo si entraron o no, o si tienen otro papel en la novela

Effie se despide todos y luego nos deja salir. Me voy con Annie a su casa para ayudarla con las tareas como es de costumbre, luego de terminarlas nos dirijimos al cine para ver alguna película.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo =)**

**Bueno pido perdón por no colocar tanto de Finnick y Annie y las otras parejas pero estoy con un bloque mental, no se me ocurre nada!, si tienen alguna idea comente, todos los comentarios son aceptados!**

**En el anterior capitulo pregunte ¿Cual crees que es color favorito de Finnick?**

**La mejor respuesta fue el color del mar por el distrito 4!**

**Pero el comentario mas original fue el de fue el de los ojos de Annie que bueno todos lo colocaron pero ls primera que coloco fue Lilith17, eeeeh!**

**Eeee! un comentario que me saco una sonrisa fue el de Guest o Paty me alegra de que no sea la unica que vea HolasoyGerman! :)**

**Bueno! ENCUESTA!**

**¿Quien deberia interpretar a Romeo y Julieta? (Pueden ser parejas variadas o incluso algun personaje del grupo y uno creado)**

**El comentario mas repetido sera el ganador! Voten y escojan!**

**Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ****\(..)/**

**Att. Sinsajito ;D**


	10. Aviso!

**Hola!**

**Bueno antes de todo**

**.Me disculpo por no haber actualizado tan rapido**

**.Nesecito que comenten de como puede ser el proximo capitulo**

**.Los comentarios mar originales fueron de... I love me 013 y BethWolf**

**Heeee muy bien!**

**Aun así me gustaron todos sus comentarios!**

**Bueno no se cuando actualize asi que no les dejo con las dudas...**

**Los que interpretaran a Romeo y Julieta son:**

**Cato y Madge!**

**A que no se lo esperaron!**

**Bueno gracias a todos por comentar, les agradezco muchísimo!**

**PREGUNTA!**

**¿Cual consideras tu momento favorito de los tres libros de la triologia? **

**Los comentarios mas originales serán colocados aquí!**

**Recuerden colocar sus ideas para el proximo capitulo!**

**Un abrazo psiologico a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**CataD'Mellark: Hola! =) muchas gracias por comentar en el anterior capitulo, estoy contigo ¡Team Peeta! Ohhh! tambien te gusta HolaSoyGerman! que lindo! Bueno muchas gracias por comentar Un abrazo psiologico!**

**BethWolf:Hola! Muchisimas gracias por comentar, te lo agradesco full, otra vez fuistes uno de loos comentarios mas originales ¡Felicidades! Me alegra que comentes! muchhas gracias por todo tu apoyo, te lo agradesco full Un abrazo psiologico!**

** =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Madge POV

Por fin el mensaje había llegado, estaba realmente emocionada de poder interpretar a Julieta en la obra, me sentía demasiado feliz, mi padre me felicito al igual que mi madre, por otra parte mi hermanita menor Bonnie, se la pasaba haciéndome preguntas a cada rato.

-Madge, mi papi me dijo que me llevaras al parque

-Pero te vas a aburrir casi nadie sale hay y te aburrirías

-No, Prim, Rue y Rory van a estar hay- dice mi hermana haciendo un puchero

-Vale, pero volvemos rápido- le advierto

Ello solo sonríe y corre escaleras arriba para coger su compa.

Cuando llegamos al parque Bonnie saluda con sus amigas, yo por mi parte me siento en una de las bancas a leer mi libro. Al cabo de unos minutos siento que alguien tomo asiento a mi lado.

-Hola- me saluda con una sonrisa

-Hola Gale- le digo cerrando mi libro

-Lindo día ¿No?- dice en tono sarcástico, la verdad el clima estaba nublado como de costumbre

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Vine con Rory al igual que Katniss con Prim- me dice Gale

-¿Katniss esta aquí?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Esta subida a un árbol junto a Peeta

-Hacen una bonita pareja- digo cuando encuentro en el árbol en donde se encontraban

Estaban subidos en una rama grande del árbol, la espalda de Peeta reposaba en el tronco del árbol, la cabeza de Kat estaba en su pecho, hacia una corona con las flores que crecían en el árbol mientras Peeta acariciaba su cabello de una manera dulce.

-¿Quieres caminar?- me pregunta

-Claro- le digo con una sonrisa

Estábamos hablando de varias cosas, me acuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños Gale hablaba muy poco con la mayoría de las personas excepto con Katniss, decidí contarle a Gale sobre el papel, la verdad quería que me apoyara, soy un poco tímida y tengo un poco de pánico escénico.

-Me dieron el papel- le digo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Que bueno!- me dice dándome un abrazo

-¿Ya sabes quien va a interpretar a Romeo?- me pregunto al separarnos

-No, solo me dijeron que había ganado el papel, el otro lo están decidiendo, lo comentaran el lunes

Gale asintió

-Me alegro mucho por ti- me dice con una sonrisa- Venga, ¿Quieres un helado?

-Sii- digo como una niña pequeña, Gale reprime una risa

Nos dirigimos a los helados, Gale se come uno de limón y yo uno de frutilla, amo las frutillas, siempre son tan dulces y deliciosas.

-Gracias- le digo a Gale mientras volvemos a la banca donde nos encontramos al comienzo

Noto que el parque se lleno mas, Peeta y Marvel están jugando con Bonnie, Prim, Rue y Rory, Glimmer se esta tomando unas fotos con Delly y Katniss, Cato y Clove están sentados en una manta roja a cuadros junto a una canasta, tal vez decidieron hacer un picnic y Finnick y Annie al parecer trataban de pescar en un pequeño lago que se encontraba en una parte del lago por la que se tenia que pasar por un pequeño puente.

Finnick POV

-Annie así no- le dice por octava vez entre risas ya que ella no hacia caso a mis instrucciones para pescar

-Pero si está bien cogida la caña de pescar- me dice haciendo un puchero

-Si, pero cuando el pez coge el cebo no haces nada- le digo

-Entonces hazlo tú si te parece muy fácil- me dice Annie con tono enojado

Me pasa la caña de pescar con dureza, la cojo con delicadeza lanzando una mirada burlona a Annie que estaba un poco enojada aunque se que ella no se podría enojar conmigo, le coloco el cebo y lanzo al agua, al cabo de unos segundos un pez pica el anzuelo, alzo la caña y aparece un pez de un tamaño aceptable.

-¿Vez?- le digo a Annie con tono superior- No era tan difícil como parece

Annie se para y parece que me va a abrazar como forma de disculpas, yo como siempre acepto su invitación a sus bracitos pero Annie me tenia una trampa, se gira y me empuja haciendo que caiga en el agua.

Annie comienza a soltar carcajadas haciendo que alguno de los chicos nos regresen a ver.

-Uuuh! Una chica boto Finnick Odiar al agua- grita Marvel haciendo que los niñitos se rían junto a Peeta

-Ja ja, muy chistoso- le digo a Marvel que todavía sigue riendo con los demás

-Venga te ayudo- dice Peeta acercándose a nosotros

-Oh, no te preocupes, de seguro Annie me a de ayudar ¿Verdad?- le digo mirando flotando inocentemente en el lago

Annie sonríe y me da la mano, trata de subirme pero al ver que no hago nada trata de soltarse de mi agarre al entender todo, jalo su mano haciendo que ella también caiga al agua.

-Esta me las pagaras Odiar- me dice tratando de hundirme en el agua

-Tú comenzaste- le digo

Annie sigue tratando de hundirme aunque al cabo de un rato se rinde y comienza a bucear.

Ya pasaron 4 minutos y todavía no sale del agua, comienzo a bucear para buscarla y la encuentro tratando de atrapar unos pequeños pececitos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Salimos a respirar y cojo a Annie del brazo para sacarla del agua aunque ella pataleaba, parecía una niña pequeña sacándola de su propio mundo pero no digo nada, yo también adoro el agua y el mar.

Clove POV

Estaba en un supuesto picnic organizado por Glimmer, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en privado, al comienzo me pareció extraño pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Fue una escusa para que vaya con ella al parque que había planeado un picnic junto a Cato.

Me alegro ver a Cato, mi familia había estado insoportable todo el tiempo, siempre peleándose, soy hija única, me alegra serlo la verdad no creo que seria una buena hermana y tampoco creo que seria demasiado paciente.

Me recuesto en la manta, veo el cielo, hoy era uno de esos escasos días en los hacia sol en Forks, Cato imito mi movimiento y giro su cabeza había la mía, me gustan sus ojos azules, son demasiados misteriosos y profundos.

-¿En que estas pensando?- me cuestiona Cato interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-No se… creo que mis padres se van a divorciar- digo con tono triste

Mi familia siempre fue unida, era mas pegada a mi papá, el me entendía mas que mi mamá que le importaba demasiado la apariencia, siempre me trataba de peinar aunque sabia que el cepillo y yo éramos amigos naturales, no me gusta peinarme, mi cabello es lizo de costumbre, no necesito cepillarme al igual que otras personas para que su cabello que de bien.

-¿Me acompañas a comprar mas jugo?, de seguro Glimmer se a de enojar

-Vamos- le digo con una sonrisa

Cato se levanta y luego me ayuda, nos vamos a la tienda mas cercana, nos atiende una chica de cabello rubio y lizo, con unos hermosos ojos marrones, la chica practimente era perfecta.

-Hola, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- dice la chica mirando a Cato de forma coqueta

Siento que mi sangre hierve por dentro, Cato es mio y no planeo compartirlo

-Unas colas- dice Cato apoyando una mano en la mesa que nos separaba de la chica. La chica apoya sus codos en la mesa y se acerca peligrosamente a Cato

-Ya te las traigo- le dice en un susurro-

Opte por irme, no sabia si lo hacia a propósito para molestarme y si era asi no le quería dar el gusto. Me doy media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta pero la mano de Cato me detiene.

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo en tono cortante

-¿Por qué te pones así?- me dice con una sonrisa

-No lo se, tal vez porque no me da la gana de ver a una chica coqueteando con el chico que me gusta

-Entonces… ¿Estas celosa?

-Sigue soñando- le digo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Entonces no te importa- me dice jalándome hacia adentro

La chica coge las colas que se encontraban en una despensa y se las pasa Cato- ¿Algo mas?- le dice, se que esa frase tiene doble sentido

-No gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- le digo a la chica en tono cortante

-Cinco dólares- me dice mirándome con furia

-Aquí tienes- le digo pasándole el dinero

-Gracias- me dice- ¿Te veré después?- dijo mirando a Cato

-No, estoy ocupado- dice entrelazando nuestras manos

-Pobre chica, le insistes ilusiones- le digo cuando ya estábamos lejos de la tienda

-No fue mi culpa, además ella no es mi tipo

-Así ¿Y cuales chicas son de tu tipo?- le digo con voz juguetona

-Una chica como tú, divertida, alocada, fuerte y decidida- me dice con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojo un poco

Cuando llegamos al parque vemos que todos están sentados junto a la canasta por el picnic, me situó junto a Katniss y Gale para molestarles un poco.

-Al parecer Gale se volverá el cuñado de Prim- les digo mientras que veo a Prim y a Rory jugando con una pelota

Katniss se tenso casi al instante, a veces era demasiado sobre protectora con su hermanita pequeña.

-No te pongas así, a Prim no le importo que salieras con Peeta- le digo dándole un codazo amistoso

-Si, pero ella es mi hermanita, es natural que me ponga así- me dice

* * *

Hola! ¿Como les va?

Bueno después de mucho tiempo ya me llego inspiración para hacer el capitulo

Heeee! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en la historia los mas originales fueron de...

_**Ove3010**_y_**Clove Granger**_ =D

Al igual que todos también me encanto la parte en la que Cato se arrodillo junto a Clove y le pidio que se quedara con ella. Manito arriba si te gusto esta parte (._.) /

También mis momentos favoritos fueron los tuyos! **karlaysam al igual que los de CataD'Mellark**

Bueno

**PREGUNTA!:**

_**¿De que distrito quisieras ser?**_(Yo del 8 seria una rebelde y fueron los primeros en levantarse ¿No? =3)

Los comentarios mas originales serán colocados aquí!

Un abrazo psiologico y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Att. Sinsajito


End file.
